


Jadeite's Search

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Jadeite searches for Sailor Mars after she defeats him.





	Jadeite's Search

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

The last thing Jadeite remembered was Sailor Mars using fire to end his life. He found himself near a home. He began to frown. *I’ll find Sailor Mars* he thought. Jadeite approached the home at a snail’s pace. There were other things he remembered.

*I recall viewing Sailor Mars before and after her transformation. I recall capturing her. Are there others I remember seeing? I remember Sailor Moon with Sailor Mercury.* He trembled with rage for a few moments. He continued to search for Sailor Mars.

*I remember being near Sailor Mars during a past life. I don’t remember anything else* Jadeite thought. He approached one side of the home. His eyes widened after he viewed Rei reading and sitting by one of the windows. 

A certain memory returned to Jadeite. He embraced Sailor Mars and smiled with her. His eyes settled on Rei before the memory vanished. *Rei. Sailor Mars. That recent memory was why I searched for you.*

Jadeite approached Rei. A gentle smile formed. *I loved you.* 

Jadeite turned and left. *Memories of embracing Sailor Mars will always be with me.*

 

  
THE END


End file.
